


Angel on Earth

by qloof



Category: Sleepyboisinc
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloof/pseuds/qloof
Summary: It's been 500 Years since the winged God of Dreams, Philza, had been remembered.With little power left, he decides to visit the land of mortals.Techno, a sophomore in High School, goes on some trips with his friends, Wilbur and Tommy, during the Spring Break. Little did they know they'd meet someone they would never forget.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 249





	1. The Start of Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo first fanfic  
> I have no writing experience, so sorry if this seems trashy lmao.  
> Also I have no clue how to use this site help
> 
> This is all for fun and in good intention. It's just a wholesome AU with the Sleepybois and Tommy.  
> I'll try to update whenever I can.
> 
> If any of the people in the fic do not want this story up, I shall remove it without question.

Power.

Power was being depleted. Hope was being lost. No books have been opened, no cave paintings have been seen.

500 years since the last person who believed in him died. There was no hope left in keeping his title. It's the present day. No one needs a winged god. No one needs a protector like him anymore. His enemy had been defeated long ago, a winged beast that terrorized the dreams and sanity of those long before us.

There was nothing left to do. He was to be relieved of all his duties. His power would be stripped away.

“With this power, I’ll visit the land one last time,” the blonde, winged angel said.

Where would he go? Somewhere random. He didn’t have an interest in meeting others. He was used to being isolated anyways. A fishing rod was all he needed…

  
\------------

Techno looked up at the electric clock on the classroom wall. 

2:18 PM

Two more minutes until the day was over. Two more minutes until Spring Break. Two more minutes until he would be able to carry out his plans and explore the city with Wilbur, and maybe explore the forested mountains outside of it. 

2:19 PM

Everyone, even the poor old teacher, was repeatedly looking back at the bright red LEDs the clock illuminated. Some of the student’s legs were moving anxiously.

2:20

The bell rang. Some kids were startled, others bolted for the classroom door. No matter how loud the teacher yelled for everyone to slow down, no one did.

\--  
“TECHNOOOOO,” a tall, brunette boy with a velvet beanie yelled across the cramped, school hallway. He waved his hand, making his way towards Techno’s locker.

“Hello, Wilbur,” Techno greeted. “I’m stuffing everything in my locker. I don’t even wanna THINK of schoolwork during this trip.”

“Same here. The only thing I’m carrying back home is my guitar and maybe something else,” Wilbur smiled. A mischievous smile it was.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Oh, nothing,” Wilbur said. “Okay, well I may or may have not promised someone else they would be tagging along.”

“What? I thought this was just a trip for us? Not that I mind someone else joining. Y’know they could be pretty fu-”

“Hey guys!” a kid appeared right behind Techno.

“T-Tommy?” Techno turned around. A blonde freshman was right behind him. He had bright blue eyes filled with wonder.

“Hi, Techno!” Tommy said. “Thanks for letting me join you, Wilbur. I promise I won’t be a nuisance this time!” 

Tommy was a family friend. A strong-willed and ambitious boy, although very clumsy. He often tagged along with Techno, always following behind him, whether it be in athletic skill or smarts. Wilbur invited him to the party since Tommy’s parents suggested it, and he couldn’t say no.

“Don’t Deo and Tubbo have Spring Break events going on you can join in?” Techno asked.

“No,” Tommy replied. “Deo’s going on a trip with his family, and Tubbo will be busy with computer work. Everyone else has their hands full with plans with their families. I wanted to join you guys since you were just walking around the city.”

“Ah, we’ll be doing a bit more than that,” Techno stated. “We’ll also be traveling in the mountain area. I don’t think your parents would be fine with that.”

“Actually,” Wilbur started. “His parents are fine with everything as long as it isn’t dangerous and life-threatening.”

Techno gave Wilbur an annoyed look. Wilbur just smiled at him.

He gave up. “Fine,” Techno said, “you can come along.”

“POGGERS!” Tommy jumped. “Oops,” he covered his mouth. The hallways were about empty, only leaving a few kids and the janitor who all noticed him. “Sorry.”  
\----------------------

9:37 PM

Techno looked out his window. He knew that the adventure started in the morning, but for some reason, he had the feeling to go now. It was dark outside, but that was a good thing. He could see all the stars above him. All bright and neatly spread out.

Techno got out his phone and grabbed his smaller backpack. He decided that he’d go on a short walk in the forest. He texted Wilbur, asking if he wanted to join. Wilbur accepted, saying he’d invite Tommy as well. Great.

  
9:52 PM

Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy pulled up near the forested nature trail, about 10 minutes out of the city. It wasn’t a massive trail, but it did connect to the much larger forested mountain area.  
Techno looked up. Full moon huh? No wonder it was so bright that night. A slight breeze moved his pink hair in front of his eyes. Swishing it away, he turned to Wilbur and Tommy.

“I just wanna walk for... ehhh let’s say 20 minutes,” Techno said. “Maybe we can check out the river streams or something.”

“Techno, it’s hella dark in there,” Tommy complained.

“Don’t worry!” Wilbur reassured, “I brought some flashlights for us.” He pulled out 2 large flashlights from his bag and handed one to Techno.

“What about me?” Tommy asked.

“You get this,” Wilbur smiled, handing him a small flashlight. It was one of those flashlights you would see at a store cashier’s side of random candies and cheap earbuds. 

“Gee, thanks,” Tommy said, sarcastically.  
“Shall we go?” Wilbur asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Techno answered.

\-----------------

10:15 PM

The boys have been walking for a bit. As they got deeper into the forest, Techno took the lead and led them to a stream so they could all take a small break. Tommy and Wilbur were the ones who chatted most of the walk so far. Wilbur was talking about some of the music he wanted to learn during the break. 

“There’s this one song idea I have,” Wilbur stated. “I’m still not sure what to name it though,”

“What’s it about?” Tommy asked.

“It’s a song that kind of has a dark, depressing theme to it, I’ve been thinking of a black and red album cover for it. It’s about how this guy-”

“Hey, guys?” Techno interrupted.

“Oh so now you talk?” Tommy said.

“Who’s that over there?” Techno pointed to a person who was a little way away from them. It was a guy in a green-striped hat. He sat on one of the logs above the stream. The man had a fishing rod out and had his toes dipped into the water.

The mysterious man was blonde and dressed in what seemed like... Japanese clothing? Techno wasn’t exactly sure. 

“HELLOOO?” Tommy shouted at the man.

“Tommy!” Wilbur whispered, “shut up!”

“I was just saying hello.”

The man turned his head, his bright, light blue glowing eyes startling the boys.  
Something was off about this man, but for some reason, he seemed calm and angelic...


	2. The Man with a Fishing Rod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than last one's chapter but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer.
> 
> have fun gamers

Walking through the grass full of flowers and fireflies, the now temporary-mortal man made his way to the thinner parts of the forest’s river. He didn’t want to catch much fish honestly. He just wanted to dip his toes into the water and relax for a moment. He found a nice log that sat beside the water to sit on. It was quiet. The only noise was the hum of the wind and the chips and chirps of the crickets and cicadas. 

Then he heard the grass shuffle. He could hear muffled voices. The voices coming closer with each passing second. The man decided to not give any attention to them and stick to his own business. 

But he was curious.

The blonde man turned to his right to see 3 boys, all probably in High School, sitting down at the edge of the river. Two of them were chatting and preparing to bring out items from their bags, while the other one with bright pink hair started placing a blanket on the ground. Still, the man decided not to pay much attention to them. 

Until one of them called out to him.

“HELLOOO?” the shortest one yelled. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like him. At this point there was no escaping or ignoring them, he didn’t want to be rude. He turned his head and looked at the boys, only for them to have a shock on their faces. 

\-----------------

Techno looked at the man in front of him, Wilbur, and Tommy. He didn’t have an annoyed expression on his face like Techno thought he would. Usually, people would ignore or scoff at Tommy when he called them out. Instead, the man smiled at them and waved. Techno couldn’t tell what age he was. He looked like a young teen like himself but at the same time a young man, probably in his twenties.

“Hello,” the man greeted. “My name is Phil.” Phil reeled in his fishing rod and rested it on his shoulder. He didn’t move from his spot on the log, though.

“Hi,” Techno greeted back. “My name is Techno, these are my friends, Wilbur and Tommy.” Techno pointed at the other two behind him.

“What brings you out to the forest this late at night? It’s nearly 11 PM. A bit too late for you guys to be staying up.”

“We were just on a stroll,” Wilbur replied.  
“And an adventure!” Tommy added.

“Adventure?” Phil asked.

“I guess you could put it that way,” Techno explained. “We’ll be walking around the city the first few days of Spring Break. Then we’re going to take a camping trip to the mountains.” He pointed at the large mountain behind Phil.

“Ah, it’s a good-sized mountain,” Phil said. He looked at his hands, then back to the boys. “Would you guys mind if I tagged along in your adventure?” He asked. “I’m not from these areas, I’m just a traveler, and I came here to explore a bit myself. Of course, you don’t have to add me in,” he awkwardly put his hand on the back of his neck.

Techno wasn’t so sure about this man. He seemed lovely and caring, but Techno felt like he was hiding something. He couldn’t put his finger on it, and so decided to let Wilbur and Tommy decide. He turned to his friends, “what do you guys say?”

“I don’t see a problem with it,” Wilbur replied. 

“There’s a lot in the city as well!” Tommy said. “You can come along and explore the city with us if you’d like, there are tons of things to do! Food, shopping, music, events-- OH! There will be a festival tomorrow! It will be so much fun.” Tommy smiled at the man, then looked back at Techno.

“I guess it’s settled,” Techno said. “You can join us. Where would you like to meet up?”

“Hmmm,” Phil replied, “how about at the beginning of this trail?” he said, pointing in the direction of the entrance to the forest. “You can come any time tomorrow and I’ll be there.” Phil got up from his log and stood up. He placed his other hand on his hat to prevent it from being carried away by the wind.

“11 AM tomorrow?” 

“Sure,” and with that, the blonde man they just met turned around and disappeared into the woods.

It was a strange experience. None of the boys thought they’d meet anyone in the forest that night. Especially not a guy like Phil. Wilbur and Tommy decided to start cleaning up the area to head home, and Techno did the same. 

While walking back towards the car, Techno thought of the appearance of Phil. It was odd seeing someone in that style of clothing when he and the other two wore such simple and casual clothing. When he turned around to walk away, he swore he saw something on his back. It looked like wings. Techno decided to push the silly thought away. Techno and Wilbur sat in the front of the car while Tommy sat in the back. For a boy with so much energy, he fell asleep. Wilbur texted Tommy's parents, saying that he would be staying at Techno's house for the night. Wilbur decided to accompany him.

It was 11:25 PM now. It was getting colder outside, and the moon was shining brighter. Techno would probably be tired in the morning.


	3. Before the Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, just them picking up Phil and driving to the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AA IM SORRY I LEFT THIS FOR LIKE TWO MONTHS AKJBFIJASBFIFB
> 
> school and other stuff have made me a bit busy and it left my mind. I shall try to get back on it.

Techno opened his eyes and looked at his clock. 

9:00 AM

Only two hours until Techno and the others were to pick up Phil and head out for the day. He wasn’t very excited about it, but he knew Tommy and Wilbur would be. He put on a simple red sweater that had a crown in the corner of it. It was a gift Wilbur had given him a few months ago.

Techno walked out of his room to the living room. Tommy was still asleep on the couch, while Wilbur was scrolling through his phone on the maroon chair next to him.

“How long have you been up?” Techno yawned.

“About 30 or so minutes. I’m ready to leave whenever, really.” Wilbur put his phone on his lap and stood up.

Techno walked up to the couch Tommy was laid down on. “Wake up, nerd” he nudged.

“Five more minutes,” Tommy groaned, pulling the pink blanket Techno let him use over his head.

“We have to pick up Phil for the festival today, remember?”

“OH RIGHT,” Tommy jumped out of his sleeping position. “Ouch, I should have stretched first.”

\--------

“Isn’t he supposed to be here now?”

“Give him some time, Tommy,” Techno said. “It’s only 10:58 AM.”

“Yeah but, you should always be early to meetings, y’ know.”

Techno looked at his watch again. 10:59 it read. “He should be here any minute, just give the man some time, geez.”

Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur stood near the entrance of the nature trail they walked through the night before. They stood waiting for the man they had met inside the woods. Techno had made it his job to keep an eye on him since things seemed off about the man when he met him however he wasn’t sure what.

“Heyo-”

“BwAH!” Techno jumped. He turned towards the trail and saw Phil coming out of the small gate. His hand was up in a greeting and he had a friendly smile on his face.

“HEY PHIL!” Tommy greeted. “It’s me, Tommy! Ah man, you’ll have a great time at the festival today!”

“Hi Tommy, hello Wilbur, hello Techno,” Phil smiled. “Glad to be with you guys today. Thanks for picking me up.” Phil looked like he hadn’t changed his clothing. They were the same from the night before, and he still had his fishing rod tied around his back. Although he was clean. No scratches from leaves and branches, no bruises, no stains, no smell. Odd.

“Greetings to you as well, Phil,” Wilbur shook Phil’s hand. “Glad you could join us. Would you like to sit on the front seat of the car or in the back?”

“Front, if you don’t mind,” Phil answered.”

\----------

“So this is what it’s like in a car,” Phil whispered.

“What?” Techno asked, half-listening to the other’s conversations as he was focused on the road.

“Ah, nothing, I’m just staring out the window.” Phil turned back to face the windshield of the car. “So what’s in the city? Is it large or just kinda small?”

“It’s pretty large, lots of people, so this festival we’re going to will be a bit chaotic,” Techno replied. “The festival people will give out candy, there’s a lot of shops and food trucks where it’s held, so there are lots to walk around.”

“And there’s going to be a firework show at the end,” Tommy butted in. “I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Since our original plan was to stay in the city for two days, we booked a cheap hotel,” Wilbur said. “Phil, you’re welcome to stay with us for the next if you’d like.”

Techno turned to Wilbur with the ‘are you serious?’ look in his eyes. Wilbur just smiled in return. “Yeah,” he sighed, “you can if you want.”

“Thank you!” Phil smiled. “I’d love to stay with you guys.”

\-----  
“This place sucks,” Tommy frowned.

“It’s a cheap place, but it’s alright,” Wilbur replied.

The guys had arrived at their hotel room. The main building was about a 15-minute walk from where the festival and other events would be held. It was small but had enough space for the four of them. They wouldn’t be spending much time there anyway. 

“Someone’s going to have to sleep on the floor,” Wilbur said. The room had two twin beds and a couch to sleep on. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Phil said, “it’s fine.”

“Oh, uh, are you sure?” Techno asked. 

“Yeah, don’t worry I don’t mind,” Phil reassured. “Besides, I just tagged along unplanned. It’s all good.”

\------

Techno and Wilbur placed their luggage down on their beds. Tommy sat his bag in front of the blue couch he was going to sleep on, and Phil grabbed some pillows to put on the ground next to him. The events in the city would start very soon, and it would be best to get there a tad bit early. 

“Phones charged?” Techno asked Wilbur and Tommy.

“Yep.”

“Money available?”

“Yep.”

“Bags secured?”

“Yep.”

“Aight, let’s head out.”


End file.
